Marshall and Marsh's EMT time: Tracker and Rocky
This story is created by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit it... Note: This story might be short. But I might make it a bit longer If It goes right XD Story It was a warm and summery day on Adventure Bay. The whole Paw patrol were waiting for Ryder to bring their lunch. Every one was talking and waiting and yes even Tracker was there. "When will lunch be served?" Rubble said as he was lying on the soft grass. He sighed hungrily and started to move a rock back and forward with his chubby paw. "It's been ages.." Rocky chuckled a bit seeing the bulldog's reaction. "No Rubble.. It's only been five minutes. I'm pretty sure you can wait for another five minute". As he finish saying that, he coughed a bit. This was the 10th time that day. "Uh.. Rocky? Are you okay?" Marshall asked as he touched Rocky's neck. "Temperature is normal.. Maybe you have a scratchy throat.." "Ay no.. I hope you get better soon, Amigo..." Said Tracker who felt a surge of anxiety. "Guys guys.. It's just a small cough.. It's not like I'm gonna be dizzy and all.." Rocky assured his friends. But then again, Rocky felt this is going to be something worse.. Maybe a fever or just a sore throat. Just then Ryder came with a new packet of fresh kibbles. He was sweating a lot from the hot summer sun. The whole crew started cheering as soon as they saw that the food was arriving "Oh Phew.. lunch is here at last. Look tummy..It's kibbles. We love kibbles right?" Rubble asked his tummy which respond by making a rumble sound. "Arf arf Alright!!" Marshall then slipped which caused all the pups to chuckle. He himself also laughed then later gasp upon seeing the kibble packet. "Does this new kibbles have super duper extra cheese?" "Yes it does, Marshall. Come on pups. Lets have a nice meal. Then after this, we will go to the beach to have a splendid time together" Ryder replied. "Bueno. I like going to the beach and playing beach tag" Replied Tracker "Yea. Especially surfing on the cool waves" Added Zuma who was hyper at that moment. So the pups began to eat and talk excitedly at the same time. They were discussing about what they should bring to the beach. As they finished having their meal, Tracker started to sneeze. Only three sneezes. "Hmm.. Tracker? You are sneezing.. Maybe you caught Rocky's sickness" Said Marsh while drinking from his bowl. "I can examine you if you like" "Por supuesto Amigo, I just fear I might have a bug on me... A sick bug.." Gulped Tracker who seems to be shaking all over. "Yes! No pup will be in hurt, when Marsh here is an expert" Replied Marsh. Then he began to use some gadgets on Tracker. "Hmm.. you have got a slight fever.. you must take some medicine.." "I'll take anything so that I could get better. Por favor" Pleaded Tracker. "Okay here you go. It might be bitter. But you got it.." Said Marsh. "Gah!!.. Might be bitter? It is so much bitter than you expect it to be ..." Replied Tracker. "Can I have some water or anything just to get rid of this taste..." "Uh.. uh... Well here you go.." Marsh then gave him a strawberry lollipop. "You been a good pup. Here is a lollipop." Tracker took the lollipop without hesitating. He sighed happily when he finally tasted something tasty. "Gracias Marsh.. But really.. I'm not a little puppy to have a lollipop" Chuckled Tracker. "Gee.. Have you got more candies, Marsh?" Questioned Rubble who always hungry for something yummy. "Sorry Rubble. I ran out of candies." Apologized Marsh. Ryder chuckled seeing Rubble's pouting face. "Come on Rubble. Let's go to beach. We'll all have so much fun there" said Ryder while patting on Rubble head. "Yahooo yip yip. Only you know how to cheer up a pup, Ryder" Giggled Rubble. "Uh.... Ryder.. I don't think I should go there.. I mean, uh.. I kinda feel sick" Mumbled Rocky. "Yo también.. I just feel weak.. nothing serious" Replied Tracker. Ryder stopped for a while. He started thinking a bit and finally after a minute he spoke a word. "Hmm.. Marshall? Is it okay for you to be here and help out Rocky and Tracker?" Questioned Ryder who seems to be pretty worried. "Sure thing Ryder. I'm fired up!" Answered Marshall. "Maybe Marsh can help a little. I really need a paw that is quite helpful." "Me? Really? Arf. I'm ready for anything!!" Exclaimed a really hyper Marsh. Soon after a while the whole crew left leaving Marsh, Marshall, Rocky and Tracker alone in the lookout. Both the sick pups were lying on a small pup bean bag with a fluffy blanket. The two pups were worn out but still couldn't get to sleep. "Hmm.. Maybe you can eat a snack" Drooled Marshall. "It always help me get to sleep". "I don't think I could eat anymore" Chuckled Rocky. "You already fed us with so many varieties of treats.." "Me too.. I think I never had eaten that much foods in all my life" Sighed Tracker. They began to think for a little while about how to get to sleep. Both Marshall and Marsh started to pace around thinking and thinking when suddenly an idea popped up to Marsh. "How about we all tell stories about stuffs that happened to all of us? Stuffs like secrets. Then after a while we'll get tired and feel sleepy. First who'll start?" Announced Marsh. "Ay ay ay... That seems a bit hard one... I don't think I would start first.. Por favor.."Hesitated Tracker. "Uhh.. me too.. I mean I don't have...secrets" Gulped Marshall. "uh. hmm.. Since you gave the idea.. it'll be more fair that you start up with it" Argued Rocky. "Fine...." Sighed Marsh. "uh..remember the time when Marshall slipped and bumped Rocky who was nearly at the edge of the tub of water ready to take a bath... and fell in there?.. Um.. It was me who spilled water where Marshall was running.. I shook my self after my bath.. Sorry" "You? What? Then why didn't you tell? For almost 2 hours, Rocky had been chasing me for bumping him to the water.." Gasped Marshall. "And all that time, I was running after the wrong pup" Continued Rocky who seems to slightly annoyed. But soon the expression vanished. "I said I am sorry" Apologized Marsh. "Now that you told us the truth, we accept your apology, Marsh" Informed Rocky. "Really? Thanks guys" Squeaked Marsh. "uh.. it's your turn Marshall." "No...uh.. fine.. " Whined Marshall. "Uh...You know that day when Mayor Goodway was trapped between a dozen of skunks?.. It was me who accidentally released the skunks from Marsh's animal carrier and.... "It was you? All that time I thought I did the job carelessly" Interrupted Marsh. "Uh.. how can anyone blame me? I am the pup who is clumsy.. " Joked Marshall. Even though Marsh didn't wanted to laugh.. he laughed unexpectedly. "Um.. I think we need to stop now.. I'm kinda sleepy now.." Mumbled Rocky. "Sì.. I'm all tired. I think I'm ready to hit the sac" Yawned Tracker. Both Marsh and Marshall smirked at each other knowing that Rocky and Tracker wanted to sleep because they wanted to avoid telling their secrets. "Okay.. Sleep well." Replied Marshall silently. After a few minutes, both the sick pups slept soundly. So Marsh and Marshall just laid next to them in case they need anything. "I'm guessing they both slept because they don't want to tell their secrets, right?" Whispered Marsh. "Maybe... but we'll figure it out sooner or later." Replied back Marshall. "I'm kinda bored and sleepy.. How about we watch Apollo for a little while". "Nah uh.. I'm not gonna watch that thing... " Argued Marsh. "Come on... please. Plus you are gonna like it. This new episode is called Apollo saves the pup." Pleaded Marshall. "Do I have a choice?" Sighed Marsh. " You are lucky that I support rescues.. otherwise.. you cannot make me watch Apollo" So the duo went toward the huge screen and laid on the green bean bag. The show was starting in a few minutes later. So they both were kinda bored especially Marsh. "Hmm.. Can I ask you a question regarding Apollo?" Questioned Marshall. "Can I say no?... Well I can't... so carry on with the question" Answered Marsh "Why do you hate Apollo so much?" Questioned Marshall really quickly. "I..I don't hate him.. Its just that.. Super heroes aren't my thing.. I rather like possible stuff instead of watching Impossible things" Answered Marsh. "Plus don't tell Rubble.. Or else he might ask me a dozen more question based on my answer to you.." "I won't. Promise" Chuckled Marshall. "Shhh.. It's starting. You are gonna love it" "I suppose so" Marsh chuckled softly and looked at the dotted pup and smiled. In the middle of the show, Marsh yawned a little bit and laid down to sleep. Marshall heard it and turned off the show. "Sleep tight, buddy" Whispered Marshall. So Marshall also slept next to him, After a few while, Rocky woke up and went off to drink water from his bowl next to his bean bag. He saw the two pups sleeping soundly and decided to wake up Tracker. "Hey.. Tracker. Look there. The two doc pups got tired after treating us" Rocky whispered enough to wake Tracker up. "Bueno, let them sleep.. They have been so busy taking care of us. They also need some rest as well" Tracker replied sleepily. So Rocky and Tracker got off from their bean bag and went to the cabinet. They both took a blanket and put them on the two EMT pup. So after it was 7 pm, the whole crew came back from the beach. They were surprise to see Marshall and Marsh sleeping instead of Rocky and Tracker. "What? I thought you two were the sick pups.. not them." Zuma asked while being confused. "Don't worry Zuma, we are feeling better now. Plus we let them sleep because they were tired." Chuckled Rocky. "Anyway, did you guys had fun?" "Yeah Rocky, you should have seen the waves. They got us all wet." Rubble said while giggling. "Uh.. wet?? I hope I never get to see the wave.. heh" Rocky gulped making the others giggle. Which also woke up Marshall and Marsh. "Hey guys...When did you guys came?" Marshall questioned happily. "We came just now. Anyway, want some dinner?" Ryder asked his perky pups. "It's macaroni and cheese". "Oh boy!! This is the coolest day ever" Howled Rubble. "Yeah...." Marsh agreed while sneezing which eventually led Marshall to sneeze as well. "Uh oh.. I think you got our sickness, guys" Rocky announced worriedly. "Uh... Lo Siento guys.. Well.. back to the bed. You will need your rest so you can be alright by tomorrow" Tracker said while nodding his head off to Rocky. "I suppose so... Well it is not bad at all unless you have to have those bitter medicine" Marshall stated while chuckling with Marsh. "And what if we told you, you have to have those medicine?" Rocky smirked while showing them the bottle. "Uh oh..." Marsh and Marshall sighed. 'The End~ '